Cath abandonne
by alisiablanca
Summary: Cath hésite sur la suite de son récit


Il était 3h du matin et Cath n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle empêchait sa soeur jumelle Wren de dormir aussi. Ses pensées étaient profondes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire car elle n'avait pas encore finis sa fanfiction. Manque d'inspiration? Je ne penses pas. Elle était complétement perdus dans ses pensées avec le fait qu'elle aimait ce garçon. Il s'appelait Reagan, leurs chambre était super proche l'un de l'autre dans la résidence. Tout ce qui était reliée à lui la faisait perdre la tête. Le matin en se réveillant elle essayas de continuer sa fanfiction qui mettait donc en contexte Simon Snow. Beaucoup de choses l'empêchait de réciter ce pauvre texte puisqu'elle n'avait pas la tête à cela. L'histoire de Simon Snow & Baz la mettait dans un état de non inspiration à propos du sujet. Parfois elle désirait tout laisser tomber. Je penses que le plus dûr pour elle serait de s'adapter au fait que Reagan ne veut plus rien savoir d'elle. Elle s'inspire de sa rupture avec lui en mettant en scène deux gay (Baz et Simon) pour parler subtilement de sa rupture.

Arriver en cours , Wren allas la voir ; «Cath! que t'arrive-t-il !? » Cath sachant que sa soeur se doutait de sa peine, allais la voir et lui dit : «ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout va bien aller. »  
>Finalement , Cath ne finit point sa fanfiction mais expliqua à son professeur qu'elle eut un imprévu. celui-ci lui donna un peu de temps jusqu'au lendemain pour la compléter. Le soir elle se mit à écrire la suite de son oeuvre. Elle avait déjà commencé par le fait que Baz et Simon vivaient bien ensemble malgré les préjugés de la société. Ce n'était pas facile mais ceux-ci étaient un couple fort qui se soutenaient en tout temps. Le problème arriva au fait qu'après un certain temps, l'un d'eux ne ressentais plus rien avec le temps. C'était Baz. Il n'aimait plus Simon. Pourtant leur relation allait bien! De plus, ils passaient des moments formidables ensemble. Cath arrêtas son histoire un moment et se mit à penser à Regean. Après un moment de réflexion, elle continua son récit. Baz ne savait comment dire à Simon que ça allait se finir, il savait la souffrance que ça allait lui faire ressentir. Plus elle écrivait plus l'inspiration lui venait en liens avec sa rupture.<p>

Au milieu de la nuit, celle-ci se rendis à la fin de son récit, elle commença à pleurer et réveilla Wren. Elle eut peur et ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui se passait. Wren lui dit, apeurée, et en tout sursaut : «CATH ÇA VA?»  
>Cath lui dit : «je ne sais plus quoi faire je me sens seule, sans rien qui peut me soutenir. Le fait d'écrire cette fanfiction me donne le goût de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps car tout met en contexte ce foutu Regean. Pourquoi il m'a laissé Wren? Pourquoi? J'ai tout fait pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus et ce du jour au lendemain. Je ne vais jamais rien réussir sans lui. Je n'en peux plus. J'abandonne. » La fin de ce récit résume le fait que Baz abandonne Simon pour une femme. Il apprit que les hommes ne l'intéressaient point. Wren dit ; «laisse-moi lire ton histoire Cath». À la fin de la lecture Wren lui demanda : « il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit en liens avec Regean je pense...» Cath poursuit : « Écoute-moi, Wren, tu es la seule à qui je fais confiance donc je vais te dire ce qui m'arrive, Regean ne m'a pas laissé pour rien, il est gay, Wren. Il ne m'aime plus parce qu'il est gay. Il n'ose pas s'affirmer encore c'est pour ça qu'on le voit plus. » Wren choqué par les aveux de Cath la prit et la laissa se défouler sur elle. Wren comprit enfin son blocage lorsqu'elle écrivait et ses pensée profondes chaque soir. C'est ainsi que le début d'une dépression sans fin, commença pour elle...<p>

Au milieu de la nuit, la jeune fille termina enfin les dernières lignes de son récit et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle se tourna vers sa soeur qui dormait pour la réveiller. Cette dernière, affolée d'être ainsi sortie des bras de Morphée, demanda à bout de souffle ce qui n'allait pas. «Je sais plus quoi faire, Wren! Je me sens tellement seule, sans Regean! Plus personne pour me soutenir! La fanfiction semble avoir réveillé une peine encore plus grande en moi! Je pleure, je pleure, je pleure! Toutes les larmes de mon corps y sont passées, on dirait!» Wren tenta tant bien que mal de consoler sa moitié, mais elle se savait sans pouvoir contre l'absence de ce qui elle jugeait être un crétin fini. «Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé, Wren? POURQUOI? J'ai tout fait pour lui! Du jour au lendemain, il ne m'aimait plus. J'ai le goût de tout abandonner, ouais, j'abandonne d'ailleurs!»

Pour une femme, Simon fut abandonné. Baz en avait fini des hommes et donc, de Simon. «Laisse-moi lire ton histoire, Cath, s'il-te-plaît,» demanda Wren à sa soeur en parcourant l'écran allumé du regard. Cath n'y trouva pas d'objections et s'allongea sur son lit en attendant le verdict final. Wren ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps et sa voix résonna parmi le silence: «Il y a un truc que tu m'as pas dit, en lien avec Regean, je pense...» Toute découragée et abritée par la honte, Cath sut qu'elle lui devait effectivement de plus amples explications quant à sa rupture: «Écoute-moi Wren, tu es la seule en qui j'ai totalement confiance alors je vais te confier ce secret: Regean ne m'a pas laissé pour rien, Wren. Il est gay! Il ne m'aime plus, enfin, ne m'a peut-être jamais aimé en fin de compte, parce qu'il aime les hommes! Pire! Il n'ose même pas s'afficher, pour l'instant! On ne le voit même plus à cause de ça...». Wren, choquée par les aveux de Cath la pris maladroitement dans ses bras et la laissa fondre une fois de plus en larmes. Enfin, Wren comprit la nature des écrits de sa soeur et de sa soudaine inspiration. Les nuits avaient été remplies par son chagrin, tout comme les pages de son texte. Jamais n'aurait-elle pu penser que la tristesse de sa soeur puisse devenir encore plus profonde et c'est ainsi qu'elle devint sans moyen face à la dépression qui fit sombrer plus tard son autre moitié. La moins forte des deux


End file.
